Remember
by fight-the-freakin-power
Summary: When the gang finds another survivor, things get a little messed up. I SUCK AT SUMMARIES! R
1. Chapter 1

Eric walked and walked. He thought he had heard something in this direction. As he got to the top of the hill, he stopped, dead in his tracks.

"GUYS! GET OVER HERE NOW!!!" He shouted. Jackson and Lex ran up. "Whoa." Lex said. There, at the bottom of the hill, were the remains of a burning plane and not too far from it, a limp body. Jackson ran over to it. It was a girl no older than sixteen. "Wh-where am I?" She asked weakly. Then she lifted her head up and said "Wh-who are y-you?" Then she collapsed. "We've got to get her back to camp." Lex said. Jackson and Eric carried the girl while Lex carried her pack. When they got close enough to camp, they started screaming and shouting for help. "Ok, put her over here." Daley said. After an hour, the girl came out looking drowsy. "I can't remember how I got here, who I am, nothing." She said. Once she was back in the tent, Lex ran over. "I think I know what her name is." He pointed to a name sewed onto the pack in black string. JOLENE, it read.

The next day, Jolene was looking better. "Thanks." She said to Jackson as she sat down beside him. "Thanks for what?" He asked. Jolene smiled. "For saving my life." Jackson smiled back at her. " Oh by the way, Lex figured out your name." Jolene looked confused. "Who's Lex?" "The little kid." Jolene nodded. "Your name is Jolene." Jackson said. "Oh!" She said. Then she swayed and fell over into Jackson's lap. "HELP!!!!"


	2. Chapter 2

"HELP

"HELP!!" Jackson screamed. Jolene was moaning, "No, no, no, NO!" She was screaming and thrashing around.

_**Back At Camp**_

"Shhhh!!" Lex hissed. Everyone was silent. Then there was a faint "Help" and everything was silent again.

"JACKSON!"

They all ran yelling at the top of their lungs. They found Jackson dragging Jolene, who was still screaming bloody murder. "I don't know what's wrong with her, but she keeps saying 'No'." He explained.

Nathan ran back and got a blanket. They heaved Jolene on it and dragged her to camp. Once she was in the tent, she stopped screaming and thrashing. Hours later, she came out.

"I-I-I'm sorry. I d-don't know w-w-what c-came over m-m-me." She stammered. She was paler than pale. "But I remember something. A bright light, then a scream, then nothing."


	3. Chapter 3

Here you go! The next chapter for Remember is up! Sorry it took so long! Thank you to TheAngryPrincess13, charmed4eva1122, and dramaqueenchris405 for the comments!

A/N: No offence to Melissa-Jackson people.

Taylor collapsed next to Jackson in the warm sand, her blonde hair fanning out behind her. Jackson watched her for a while. Then she said,

"Do you think we're gonna ever get off this island?"

"Of course Taylor!"

The truth was, Jackson wasn't so sure about that. He wanted to go back home, but right now, it wasn't looking like they were _ever _going to be rescued.

Jolene was feeling fine after a couple hours of sleep. She was taking a walk on the beach when Lex found her. "You just can't stop moving can you?" He asked her. She smiled. "Not really. Is there anything I can do? I don't just want to sit while you guys work." Lex smiled too. "Sure, if that's what you want."

Nathan and Daley were harder to convince. But they gave in after awhile. Jolene was now in charge of the laundry and helping Eric with the water. She seemed happy with her new jobs. At least she was doing something! She didn't like just sitting there, trying to remember the past. It made her feel helpless, weak, and that wasn't going to fly with her. She and Lex escaped at dinner. They walked on the beach again and talked.

"So, how old are you?" Jolene asked.

"10. You?"

"I don't remember. I think I'm sixteen. Or maybe seventeen?" She struggled to remember. This was really frustrating. Why couldn't she remember?

"You look sixteen, but you could be seventeen."

After a while, they gave up. Then Daley's voice called out. "LEX! JOLENE!"

"Coming!" They shouted in unison. They trudged up back to the camp.


End file.
